gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
You Can't Stop the Beat
You Can't Stop the Beat ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der dritten Staffel, Das Purple-Piano Project, und wird von Artie, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Der Song beginnt zunächst im Chorraum und wechselt dann in die Aula, wo Quinn ihnen auf dem selben Platz zuschaut wie in der Episode Ouvertüre, als Sue mit den Cheerios den New Directions bei Don't Stop Believin' zusah. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Hairspray aus dem Jahr 2002, welches auf dem gleichnamigen Film von 1988 basiert. Charts Lyrics Rachel: You can't stop an avalanche, As it races down the hill, You can try to stop the seasons But you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But I just cannot stand still 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums And I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat... Five, six, seven, eight! Finn und Rachel: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Kurt: ' You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea '''Artie: ' You can try to stop the hands of time But ya' know it just can't be 'Kurt: ' And if they try to stop us, Artie '''Artie und Kurt: I'll call the N-double-A-C-P Kurt: 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round (Artie: 'Round and 'round) And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound (Artie: Speed of sound) I was lost 'til I heard the drums Artie und Kurt: Then I found my way! Kurt: 'Cause you can't stop the beat Artie und Kurt: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all of my might today Kurt: 'Cause you can't stop Artie und Kurt: The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you can't stop the beat! New Directions: Badababa ba ba... Mercedes (Tina mit New Directions): You can't stop today (No!) As it comes speeding down the track (Ooo ooo ooo) (Child ya'!) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (He's gone!) And it's never coming back (Don't look back!) Cause tomorrow (tomorrow) is a brand new day (Brand new day) And it don't know white from black (Yeah!) Mercedes (mit Finn und New Directions): 'Cause the world (keeps spinning' round and 'round) And my heart's (keeping time to the speed of sound) I was lost ('til I heard the drums, then I found my way) 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Finn mit New Directions-Jungs (Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen): Oh.. (oh, oh!) Oh.. (oh, oh, oh!) Tina mit New Directions (Mercedes): (Yeah!) Ever since we first saw the sun (Saw the sun!) A man and woman liked to shake it When the day is done (Day is done!) So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun today (Today!) 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of (Dreaming of!) But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay (To stay!) Rachel: You can't stop the beat! (New Directions: You can't stop the beat) Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions: You can't stop the beat! (New Directions: You can't stop the beat) You can't stop the beat! Mercedes (mit Rachel harmonierend): Yeah..., yeah..., hey...! New Directions: Badababa ba ba... Trivia *Das ist der erste und einzige New Directions-Song, in dem nur die ursprünglichen sechs Mitglieder Solos haben. *Matthew Morrison war in dem Oiginalbroadwaycast von "Hairspray", wo er die männliche Hauptrolle, Link Larkin, spielte. *Die Glee-Version ist kürzer als die Originalversion, da es zwei Verse und zwei Refrains wegließ (Edna Turnblads Solo und das Duett der von Tussles). *Der Song wurde als Hausaufgabe in "Glee-ality", der letzten Episode von The Glee Projects zweiter Staffel gesungen. *Tinas Führung im letzten Refrain wird aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit ihrer Stimmen fälschlicherweise oft für Rachel gehalten. Alex Anders, der Musikprodzuent von Glee, bestätigte jedoch, dass es tatsächlich Jenna und nicht Lea war. *Das ist Blaines erste Performance als Mitglied der New Directions. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall den von Artie. Die anderen sind: **''Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhalte Kurts Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys und Rachels Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Fehler *Am Ende sitzt Brittany im Spagat und hat ihren linken Arm nach oben gestreckt. Als man auf sie heranzoomt, salutiert sie jedoch. *Am Ende des Songs, springen Blaine und Kurt auf das Piano, jedoch springt Kurt zweimal, da er beim ersten Mal weggerutscht ist. *Als Rachel zu singen anfängt, ist das Klavier, auf dem Brad spielt, dreckig und wird von Einstellung zu Einstellung sauberer. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones